φOut of one's mindφ
by Melissa-T
Summary: He slipped in and out of reality of his own free will. And that, Dr. Ishida concluded, made him truly insane. TAITO
1. φPrologue: Trully Insaneφ

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or the characters.

Warning: This is shonen-ai (soft yaoi, slash) and a Taito (Tai x Matt) it also contains a bit of Sora bashing but not that much! Just a little itty bitty :P

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
**_

I DON'T own this story in any way at all! The characters are obviously not mine that much we know; but neither is the plot. I got permission from **The Writer you fools** (that's the name not me calling you fools okay :D I thought it was a great name) to use her story **Ki Ga Kuuru** (which is originally a Sora x Riku from Kingdom Hearts) and change it into a Taito. This is almost exactly the same as her story (even the title which is a direct translation) and so I'm giving her full credit for it. Actually I will send the reviews about the story to her too, since it's her story after all. I'm just here providing you lot Taito fans of a really great story for you to enjoy. If you like kingdom hearts too then go check her other stories or this if you prefer to read it as a Soriku. Thanks for your attention.

PD: This chapter is exactly the same as the original

_**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOVE READ IT!**_

Note: In this story as you'll see I messed a little with people's ages and connections but is all for the sake of this story.

* * *

**Out of one's mind **

"_How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._  
_"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

-Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

**Prologue: Truly Insane**

Dr. Hiroaki Ishida awoke to the sound of screaming. He groaned, rolled over, and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 2:18 am. Yamato was certainly getting an early start. Normally, he waited until 2:45 to start making a fuss. Dr. Ishida was careful not to wake his wife as he got out of bed. He put on his dressing gown and slippers, and went to attend to his son.

By the time he had prepared the syringe, Yamato had grown tired of screaming and was now smashing anything in reach and pounding on the walls. His nurses were trying to calm him down, but he only spat snippets of nonsense at them, lines from Carroll, Poe, Dickinson. Dr. Ishida entered his son's room to find it reduced to the aftermath of a storm. And his son was the storm.

"Nevermore!" the boy cried as one of his nurses tried to coax him out from under his bed. "Yamato," the doctor sank down to his hands and knees and looked at his sixteen year old, deep blue eyes wide, golden hair disheveled, fair skin pale.

"I don't want you. Go away!" Yamato reached out, his hand twisted like a claw, snapping out to scratch. The doctor caught it deftly and pulled his son out from under the bed despite the kicking and screaming.

"You need to sleep, Yamato," he pulled at the boy's sleeve and injected the needle in his arm.

"Sleep."

Yamato's eyes fluttered, and he muttered something about robins pecking his eyes out before going limp, his body relaxed.

Yamato had been this way for three years. It was the most unusual case Hiroaki had ever encountered in any of his patients. So unusual that the doctor had decided to adopt the teenage boy so that he could study him. That was five months ago. Yamato had shown little progress. At least in his stage of insanity. Yamato had a case of what Dr. Ishida wanted to call multiple personality disorder, or even a severe case of bipolar disorder. But what fascinated the doctor was the fact that Yamato seemed to _choose_ to act this way. He slipped in and out of reality of his own free will. And that, Dr. Ishida concluded, made him truly insane.

* * *

**Editor's note:** Welcome to my new editing because I just love changing other peoples stories and adjusting them to different scenarios. **_Please read the important note I put at the beginning of this Prologue._** Thank you for reading please review so can have something to send to 'The writer you fools' in exchange for her letting me change her story into a Taito. 

On a different note, I will definitely finish this for it's just a matter of changing names and some things over here an there. And also please, if you don't really like Soriku or KH don't go read the original story just because you want to know what happens next. Be patient! It will only take me a week to finish it for it is a short story and I bet you'll enjoy it much more if you read it with characters you know and love.

With nothing left to say for now other than ask you to please review I leave you.

MelissaT

Kill me shining!


	2. φChp1: Touched by an Angelφ

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or the characters.

Warning: This is shonen-ai (soft yaoi, slash) and a Taito (Tai x Matt) it also contains a bit of Sora bashing but not that much! Just a little itty bitty P Almost none! Don't get mad at me for that!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
**_

I DON'T own this story in any way at all! The characters are obviously not mine that much we know; but neither is the plot. I got permission from **The Writer you fools** (that's the name not me calling you fools okay D I thought it was a great name) to use her story **Ki Ga Kuuru** (which is originally a Sora x Riku from Kingdom Hearts) and change it into a Taito. This is almost exactly the same as her story (even the title which is a direct translation) and so I'm giving her full credit for it. Actually I will send the reviews about the story to her too, since it's her story after all. I'm just here providing you lot Taito fans of a really great story for you to enjoy. If you like kingdom hearts too then go check her other stories or this if you prefer to read it as a Soriku. Thanks for your attention.

The plot is actually gonna get changed a bit…yah I will add more romance to it so it won't be just a copy paste kind of thing

_**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOVE READ IT!**_

Note: In this story as you'll see I messed a little with people's ages and connections but is all for the sake of this story. The plot is actually gonna get changed a bit…yah I will add more romance to it so it won't be just a copy paste kind of thing.

Thanks to all the reviews :D

* * *

**Out of one's mind**

"_Why, you're only a sort of thing in his dream!"_

-Trough the Looking Glass

**Chapter One: Touched by an Angel**

Yamato woke to find his room in… unusual order. He decided that it was time he spoke to his father about having the maids come in to clean while he was sleeping. It was annoying to wake up knowing someone had been there. Where was the privacy, anyway? Yamato threw back the covers with a sigh. He certainly never had much privacy from his father, a well known child psychologist who liked analyzing his son's every move. At some point, Yamato began to think that maybe Dr. Ishida was… no. It was much too early in the morning for this train of thought.

Six thirty, actually. Since he had to leave the house by seven fifteen, he retrieved the remote from his bedside table and turned the stereo on. He was always a lot faster if he had a beat to go by.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, humming and dancing along. White Rabbit flopped onto the floor as he smoothed out the sheets, and he flung him over one shoulder, lovingly placing him on the window seat. White Rabbit had been a gift from his father. Yamato never slept without him.

As soon as he had washed, thrown the pillows on the bed and put on his shoes, he snapped the stereo off, heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, dad."

Dr. Ishida was sitting at the table, coffee mug and newspaper in hand, glasses on the edge of his nose, in danger of falling off. Morning light spilled through the window behind him, lighting his brownish hair. He looked up briefly as his son walked in, then went back to reading the paper.

"I brought my F in Algebra up to a D," Yamato offered.

"That's good…"

"But we'll be starting logarithms soon, and it looks kinda hard."

"Ask the teacher for help, Yamato."

"Sure, dad."

Yamato finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag, and climbed into the limo. He was still pissed about that limo. Didn't his father know that most boys Yamato's age drove themselves to school? Obviously not. Dr. Ishida was something of an overprotective father.

After his son left for school, Dr. Ishida put the paper down on the table and looked at his wife. Natsuko had also studied child psychology in college, but when she married him, she chose not to pursue it as a career.

"He didn't even acknowledge you," he said to her.

"Don't start overanalyzing him, Hiro."

He finished his coffee, kissed his wife, and went to his study to start working for the day. The far wall was decorated with several childish drawings. Yamato's work. Mostly stick figure people being strangled by strange, shapeless blobs.

The day Hiroaki had decided to adopt the boy was still clear in his memory. He'd been going to that center for a while, working with the mentally ill foster and orphaned children. They varied in age and illness. One day, Yamato had just walked up to him while he was working with another little girl, showing her inkblots. The girl had gone to play with some blocks when Yamato showed up, and the doctor had asked him what he saw.

"An inkblot," the boy answered. This was perhaps the most interesting answer Dr. Ishida ever heard from a mentally ill child. Then, the boy said something that struck the doctor speechless.

"So, are we going home yet?"

He'd gone to speak to the social workers, and they explained Yamato's rare case. It was then that the doctor decided that this boy needed him. He called his wife and instructed her to prepare a room for the boy.

Yamato unwrapped his sandwich in the shade of the concrete pillar on the steps. He ate lunch by himself because he didn't have any friends. Not for lack of trying, though. But there were rumors about him that prevented the other kids from being friendly. Mostly about his father being a child molester and Yamato being a product of his father's strange experiments. Stupid stuff like that. And the fact that he was rich and everyone thought he was stuck-up didn't help either.

Turkey sandwich. Yamato stole a glance up the hill opposite where a number of kids lounged around a picnic table they dragged up there themselves. The other day, a new kid had joined them. His hair was brown, pointing up in all different directions in a definitely gravity defying way. Yamato had only allowed himself a brief glance though, and he was hoping to get a better look today. But the boy wasn't there. Yamato frowned and went back to his lunch.

"Hey."

Yamato looked up, startled. It was the new kid. Mud brown hair fell over his eyes, which were the most fascinating hue of brown Yamato had ever seen. In his opinion it looked like a mix of chocolate and honey. He must have been really hungry if he was comparing the guys eyes with food.

"Hello…"

"What are you doing down here?" the boy asked.

"Eating," Yamato replied in an 'isn't-that-obvious?' voice.

"Why don't you come have lunch with us?"

"Uh…"

"Come on," the boy pulled him to his feet with surprisingly little effort. "Sora and Mimi won't admit it, but they think you're sexy. And we'd be happy to have lunch with you."

Yamato looked down at his hand. It was shaking violently. This boy had just touched him. No, not boy. He was some kind of angel. Had to be. No one had ever bothered about him. No one had ever smiled at him like that and talked to him like he could be their friend. He'd been touched by an angel.

Before he knew it, he was up on the hill, looking down, avoiding the eyes of the others. But the angel wouldn't have that.

"Look who I found, guys."

Silence.

"Uh… Tai?" Kari, a girl in Yamato's French class, spoke up.

"That's _Yamato_," said Mimi, putting an emphasis on his name. Obviously this was a hint that the boy had made some sort of mistake, bringing the stuck-up kid from the weird family up to their Olympus. Sorry, Yamato. You're a mere mortal and not fit to drink ambrosia with the angel and his friends.

"And I'm Tai," said the angel with a smirk, as if to say, 'so what?'.

* * *

**Editor's note:** The writer actually contemplated the idea of making Tai blind in this one, but then there would be too much going on. And that hill? It actually exists. Her friends and her eat lunch on our hill every day and look down on the unworthy people. (They're not that mean, though. Seriously. Go have lunch with them some time.) From now on this is going to continue altering between Yamato and Hiroaki's POVs. The plot is actually gonna get changed a bit…yah I will add more romance to it so it won't be just a copy paste kind of thing.

Please review for I bet The writer will appreciate it lots (as well as me :D)

Melissa T

Kill me shining!


End file.
